


Honor

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Swallowing, Crying, Cunnilingus, D/s, Eliza's pretty mean, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Historical Inaccuracy, Humiliation, Poor Dominance Ettiquette, Praise, i guess??, one small super quick gross thing, smothering, sounds worse than it actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Please, Miss Schuyler, I’d love to take your time,” Alex pleaded, averting his gaze up to her own. Eliza walked over to Alexander and slightly grimaced at him. She tsked.“You’re lucky I have mercy on poor men who want to waste my time.”Alex smiled in relief. “Thank you, ma’am."





	Honor

“Do you really think you have what it takes to marry _ me _ , a  _ Schuyler _ ?”

 

“Yes ma’am, I do.”

 

“Pitiful.”

 

Eliza gripped Alexander’s cock , maybe harder than necessary, and Alexander groaned. Eliza then pushed the man onto the luscious bedding behind them and slowly, teasingly, pulled her bra off, and Alexander’s eyes glued onto her breasts. Eliza let out a sigh. “Truly pitiful, Hamilton. If you think you’ll win my honor like that, you may as well give up now. There are other men  _ much  _ more worthy of my time.”

 

“Please, Miss Schuyler, I’d love to take your time,” Alex pleaded, averting his gaze up to her own. Eliza walked over to Alexander and slightly grimaced at him. She tsked.

 

“You’re lucky I have mercy on poor men who want to waste my time.”

 

Alex smiled in relief. “Thank you, ma’am,” he said modestly. Eliza quickly slapped him, and Alex groaned, smile disappearing from his face.

 

“Get on your knees,” Eliza barked. Alexander obeyed without hesitation, and even held his hands behind his back. Alex looked like a statue in the middle of the bed, and it made Eliza bite back a smile. Alexander was the perfect model of submission before her. Admittedly, it made her heart flutter, to see such a handsome, powerful, commanding young man on his knees, begging for her hand in marriage. He was already utterly, completely wrecked, and she’d hardly done anything yet. His gaze landed on her breasts and, and she had slapped his face again, and he adjusted his gaze once more. “Pig,” she snarled. “Staring at a woman’s breasts… You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

Alexander now looked embarrassed,  _ ashamed _ , and he looked down at the bed. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” Alex murmured. He bit his lip nervously as Eliza continued to study his body. When it seemed that she was satisfied, Eliza ran her fingertips over Alex’s cock, and he bit back a moan.

 

“You’re completely hard,” Eliza said aloud. Alex breathed out, loud and hard, as he tried to contain himself. “Do you do this often?” 

 

“No ma’am, I don’t.”

 

Eliza smiled sweetly at Alexander, almost mockingly, before she twisted his scrotum. Alex howled in pain, and she quickly let go. “Are you alright, Alexander?” Eliza asked, beginning to stroke his cock. Alex looked up, now flushed and teary eyed, and nodded slowly. Eliza smiled once more and twisted his scrotum again. This time, when he screamed, Eliza pushed his face into her breasts.

 

Eliza let her han leave Alex’s scrotum, and she could feel Alexander muffling moans and whimpers into her chest, and it left a deep, warm feeling between her thighs. Alex couldn’t breathe while he was being suffocated, and honestly, it aroused him more than anything. He could feel one of her tender hands that were wrapped around cock stroking him at a bit of a fast pace, although it was still rather lethargic. He felt almost high from the numerous sensations he was experiencing. Then, just when he felt like he needed to tap out, Alex was pulled back by his hair an sucking in all the air he could get. He looked up at Eliza, and she looked  _ disgusted _ .

 

“What the hell?!” she exclaimed. Her breasts were covered in Alexander’s tears and snot from when he had been crying. He looked away in embarrassment, realizing how wet his face was. Alex wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

 

“I apologize, ma’am,” Alexander said slowly. Eliza looked like she was ready to raise hell, and before he knew it, her hand had left his cock again.

 

“You’re going the lick it off of me,” Eliza spoke. “All of it.”

 

Alexander looked at the woman, baffled. It was pretty gross, and it made Alex want to call a safeword, and he nearly did, but he also wanted to be  _ good  _ for Eliza. It a shaky breath, he leaned forward and licked his mess up. The salty an slimy mixture was gross, sure, but it didn’t take long to finish the job. Alex looked back up, an Eliza definitely seemed more pleased than from before.

 

“Good job, Alexander,” said softly, and Alex practically lit up at the praise, and he smiled again. “Now I want you to make me orgasm.” Alex nodded, “Lay back.”

 

Alexander made quick work of moving off of his heels and getting on his back. His cock was still hard between his legs, and it ached so much, so much that it began to turn a light shade of purple. Alex could see Eliza while his head was propped up against a pile of pillows, and it seemed as if she was toying with the idea of deflowering herself, right here and now. Eliza’s eyes flickered over at Alexander and gave a quick slap across his cock, making him let out a cry, before she crawled on top of him.

 

“You, Alexander, are going to eat me out.” She still wore her panties, and she didn’t bother taking them off, as she sat down on his chest. Alex made his way to place his hands on Eliza’s hips, but she batted them away. “No hands,” she said curtly. Alexander nodded before she moved over his face.

 

When Eliza had completely sat sat down on his face, making sure he was comfortable, Alexander began licking at the wet spot that had been created in her panties. It wasn’t nearly enough for the both of them. Unsurely, he nipped at the underwear experimentally before nosing them to the side. Eliza moaned loudly when Alexander licked across her labia, and it went straight to Alex’s cock. Eliza looked down, seeing Alexander’s nose flush against her pubic hair, head moving up and down as he continued to pleasure her. She gripped the sheets on either side of Alex’s head in a desperate attempt to control herself. Eliza had never experienced pleasure like this before, and she grew afraid that she would orgasm too prematurely. Alexander could taste her arousal, and he moaned into her pussy. Eliza grunted when he did this; it felt like a deep, resonating vibration, and she loved it. 

 

“Say thank you,” Eliza growled through her teeth. “Tell me how fucking  _ thankful  _ you are!”

 

Alexander began talking into her, and it was incoherent, and his voice kept vibrating against her. His wet lips were soft against her labia and her clitoris, and his peach fuzz tickled her, and his tongue was working all kinds of wonders. Eliza stared down at Alexander while he worked, smiling in satisfaction. His cheeks and nose were flushed and he was bleary-eyed. Alex plunged his tongue into her tight entrance, and Eliza was crying out, curling her toes, cumming right onto his face, and it felt  _ amazing _ . Eliza grabbed at Alexander’s hair and bucked her hips wildly, chasing after her orgasm. Alex moaned deeply and slurped up her slick like it would be his last meal, which only intensifies Eliza’s aftershocks. When Eliza finally came down from her high, let her moans degrade into groans and whimpers, and her pussy stopped spasming, she carefully moved off of Alexander’s face, she gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Alex looked dumbfounded.

 

“You’ve been so good for me, Alexander,” Eliza whispered. Alex smiled at her, still at loss for words. “Allow me…” 

 

Eliza slipped a hand to his cock, and she stroked it gently, not in a torturous manner, and Alexander quickly shot long, white ropes against his belly, Alex only groaned quietly and tensed up, curling his toes and fingers and shivering slightly, and then it was over, and he was soft again.

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Alexander whispered. Eliza smiled and laid across from him on the bed. She kissed his raw lips again, and Alex smiled again, still catching his breath. “I will let you have my hand in marriage Hamilton, but don’t think for a second that it will be easy.”

  
Alexander smiled more, and he kissed the Schuyler. “Thank you so much, Eliza Schuyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you enjoy this fic? If you did, then go to my Tumblr and check me out (not that you have to)!
> 
> https://absolute-gay-trash.tumblr.com/


End file.
